


The End Of John Laurens' Legacy

by GottaLoveBucky



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Bleeding Out, Death, I'm not sure how to tag, John Dies, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Rain, Sad, Short, Short One Shot, first fic, mentions of Alex/Eliza, mentions of Eliza - Freeform, suggestive scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaLoveBucky/pseuds/GottaLoveBucky
Summary: Well, this is it, this is where it all ends. John Laurens’ legacy ended by a bullet to the stomach. This is can’t be right, he hasn’t gotten to do even half the things that he wanted. There is so much more he has to give, so much more to do and see. This can’t be where it ends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic... It's something? I have always wanted more sad John Laurens things so... I tried writing one. Please tell me if there are any errors, and comment what you think.

Well, this is it, this is where it all ends. John Laurens’ legacy ended by a bullet to the stomach. This is can’t be right, he hasn’t gotten to do even half the things that he wanted. There is so much more he has to give, so much more to do and see. This can’t be where it ends.

Bleeding out next to the Combahee River, damn, what’s going to happen to all of the remaining slaves? God, please don’t send them back to that plantation. Fuck! He can’t die! He has to make sure that they are freed! Who else is going to fight slavery? Who else is going fight against people like his dad? 

How will people react? ‘John Laurens shot in battle.’ 

His wife won’t particularly care, it’s not like they were married out of love. His daughter will probably be sad but she would eventually get over it… Alexander….

His dear Alexander would be heartbroken. All of those letters shared, the nights by the fire, limbs tangled, sweaty bodies moving together while Eliza was away. 

No, he can’t die, he can’t leave Alex, he can’t just throw away all of the unshared days and nights together that they would share in the future. He loves Alexander, he can’t just abandon him, not like everyone else had, his mother, his father, his cousin. He refuses to be just another name on that list. 

John tries to stand up, pain punches him in the gut, tears threaten to spill. He falls back down in the small patch of grass. He turns on his back and looks at the sky.

He can’t even stand up, how useless is he? Just laying down, waiting to die, pitiful. Letting everyone down, he needs to get up, he needs to fight, he needs to get back to Alex, he needs to finish living his life. He can’t just… die

Everyone is counting on him…. He looks up at the sky, it looks as if it is about to rain. John puts a hand on his abdomen, its gushing blood, soaked fully through all of his clothes. His time is almost up.

...God…. this is how it ends…. 

He reaches a hand out to the sky

“Good bye…. my love…. Alex…ander...”

A single drop of rain hits him on his forehead.


End file.
